


Days with Law

by Tyrelingkitten



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Drabbles, Gen, Mostly Gen, Trafalgar Law Week, challenge, themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Trafalgar Law Week challenge that is held on 20/4 - 26/4</p><p>Seven drabbles about Law. Mostly gen. Mostly showing love for Law.<br/>Day 1 - The one time where the Heart Pirates took care of Law.<br/>Day 2 - Zoro and Law have a conversation about their cursed swords.<br/>Day 3 - That moment when Chopper was on top of Law.<br/>Day 4 - Before he headed out into the grand seas, Law went to get tattoos.<br/>Day 5 - He usually doesn't let anyone close.<br/>Day 6 - Law tries to get permission to read Chopper’s books.<br/>Day 7 - One day, they needed to buy new clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Дни с Ло](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536702) by [ejovvika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejovvika/pseuds/ejovvika)



**Prompt** \- Heart Pirates // ~~Donquixote Family~~

 

**Day 1 - Care**

 

 

Law doesn’t embarrassed easily. The first time he had ever felt embarrassed before was back in his younger days, when Cora-san did stupid things that made him want to slap his face and huddle somewhere else and ignore the idiot of a man. He had long forgotten how that embarrassment felt like, to be honest. Then one day, when he finally managed to gather a sizeable crew and pile up their funds to create the first ever submarine in the Grand Line history, the feeling rushed to the forefront of his head. Basically, Trafalgar Law fainted halfway during the test ride.

 

 

The uncomfortable feeling that bubbled in his chest threatened to make him puke all over the floor somehow made it to his head, pushing his brains into an odd jelly dance that synchronized with the motion of a calm sea. His stomach couldn’t take it so he ended up bent over in a corner and breathing very harshly through his mouth, until his head felt lightheaded and he simply slumped against the doorway.

 

 

“CAPTAIIIINNN!” He heard Bepo scream, or at least Law had thought it was Bepo’s scream, but it might have just been an illusion. The voice was dampened in volume, as if Law had stuck his head in a tank of water and thick earplugs had dug deep into his ears. He didn’t think too much about what’s going on, because as soon as his head hit the metal floor, his world simply went black.

 

 

When he woke up, his body felt heavy, his movements were lethargic and slow and his eyes couldn’t stop themselves from falling close again. His head pounded in many odd places, but at least his body was screaming at him to wake up and stop sleeping. As a doctor himself, he ran a slow, but quick scan over his own body and realized his body was still out of commission and his blood was probably pumped up with artificial oxygen that confused his body with the motion of the sea.

 

 

Law finally forced his eyes to peel open and take in the place where he had been confined. He was in a tiny cabin, wrapped thickly in jumpers and everyone of his crew had somehow found some space to doze off in.

 

 

“Captaiiiinnn!” Bepo sniffled. “You’re awake!” Tears ran down from Bepo’s cheek as he took in Law’s wakefulness and immediately he picked Law up from the bed and snuggled his thick, furry face against Law’s own. “We thought you were gonna die!”

 

 

“Captaaaaiiiiin!!” Shachi cried nearby and clutched at Law’s ankle.

 

 

“Bepo, stop hogging the captain. We want to hug him too!” Penguin screamed nearby as he slapped Bepo behind the ears. .

Some more dramatics followed and Law hadn’t had time to file in why his crew were treating him like a fragile doll because his lungs had contorted in the small space Bepo had forced them in with his hug. He hacked and coughed and wheezed, “All right, all right, enough! I can’t breathe! Stop it! Stop it!”

 

 

“Captaaaiiiinnnn!”  Bepo, Shachi and Penguin chorused their cries and they didn’t even have the decency to stop their tears from flowing down their cheeks. Their crying set off another crying fest amongst the rest of Law’s crew and they all tried to huddle around him for a hug. Suddenly Law felt a twinge in his chest. A little touched. A little annoyed. But most of all, a little embarrassed that this crew he was trying to train into badassery are just a bunch of teddy bears after all. Maybe being called the Heart Pirates isn’t too far off.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as fast as I could while feeling so woozy and lethargic myself. The thing about Law fainting in the submarine, yeah it’s not funny. It almost happened to me and I’m still feeling the effects of it. It’s perhaps the oxygen air tanks that’s been pumped in the ship that made me woozy and lightheaded. and of course, the air pressure from being under water and then in the air later. 
> 
> Important note: NEVER EVER GO DIVING WHEN YOU’RE GOING ON AN AIRPLANE THE SAME DAY. JUST WAIT AT LEAST THREE DAYS BEFORE THE EFFECTS ARE OUT OF YOUR SYSTEM AND THEN YOU CAN GO FLY. OTHERWISE YOU’LL END UP FEELING LIKE A JELLY FOR A FEW DAYS.


	2. Day 2

  
**Prompt** \- ~~Ope Ope no Mi~~ // Kikoku

 

**Day 2 - Beloved**

 

 

“Sandai Kitetsu has been noisy these days.” Zoro commented off handedly as he slid beside Law on the deck, arms hugging his swords to his chest, legs stretched out and rested his back against the wall.

 

Law glanced at Zoro, flicked a gaze to the three swords before looking away. “Has it really?” He asked, not the least interested in any of Zoro’s swords, and forced himself to relax, closing his eyes for another nap. Who knows when he will get any more sleep on the deck with all the Strawhats making a ruckus the whole day.

 

“Yeah.” Zoro said and after a long pause, “My problem child is screaming profanities right now. Any idea why is that?”

 

Law breathed out a sigh and finally decided, “No.” Pause. “But I think you already know the reason why.” He peeled one eye open to stare at Zoro.

 

Zoro’s lips were tugged upwards into a shark grin. “Yeah. It recognized someone in its territory.” Zoro jutted his chin to Kikoku resting against the wall. “Kitetsu is demanding a blood war right now."

 

“Are you sure it’s not just your own bloodthirst speaking?”

 

“Very sure. So what do you say? A friendly encounter between our cursed children?”

 

Law grimaced. “Oh please. Kikoku has been around for centuries. I’m pretty sure she’s older than Kitetsu."

 

Zoro’s grin faltered. “Really?” He eyed his Kitetsu contemplatively and then looked at Kikoku. “Sorry, Kitetsu. She’s way out of your league.”

 

“Indeed.” Law smirked and finally closed his eyes for a much needed rest.

 

 

 

Usopp who had followed their conversation from the very start, side-eyed them both judgingly, and shared a nonplussed look with Robin. “I really don’t understand what those two are talking about.”

 

Robin laughed. “There is an ancient practice that assumed cursed swords needed to get acquainted with each other through a fight.”

 

“Acquainted? It sounds like they’re trying to marry off their swords to each other.” Usopp muttered, at which Robin snickered and turned the page of her book.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my cracky headcanons that the cursed swords want a battle with each other for dominance lol but turned out into this… LOL


	3. Day 3

**Prompt** \- ~~quoted~~ // Moment

 

**Day 3 - Hat**

 

It was only one second that Law had let his guard down, turned his back to the Strawhats, ready to make haste after Ceasar, before it was too late to defend himself. 

 

Never ever turn your back to a Mugiwara. 

It was one of the many lessons Law had learned the hard way the moment he had asked Mugiwara-ya and his crew to form a pirate alliance, that nothing, absolutely nothing will go Law’s way. 

 

Nose-ya had swiftly picked up Tony-ya from the ground and gently plopped him belly-down on top of Law’s hat. 

 

His mind had simply screeched to a halt, in the midst of planning a grand Ceasar kidnapping backup plan but with the foreign weight on top of his head, Law simply froze. Unsure how to advance with this new variable in the scheme. 

 

“You need Chopper for this.” Nose-ya said absently, one hand holding Tony-ya in place while the other rummaged in his shoulder bag for something to hold him in place. “Okay, this should do it.” Nose-ya heaved a sigh of relief when he was done with whatever he was doing. 

 

“Sorry, I can’t move right now so I’ll have to rely on you.” Tony-ya apologized and the rest of the Mugiwara crew end up sniggering behind Law’s back. 

 

“Torao, don’t drop him, okay?”

 

After a minute or two, Law turned around to glare at Mugiwara-ya, a hand reaching up to fish Tony-ya from his head. The knot had easily loosened when Law tugged Tony-ya off.  

 

His face had never felt this hot before but he forced the embarrassment down with the usual evil grimace, which didn’t seem to affect the Mugiwara crew at all. Instead they giggled some more, Mugiwara-ya being the loudest, his whole body shaking with his laughter. 

 

“I have a better idea.” Law said darkly and only Tony-ya visibly gulped. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late, whoops. Was busy with a different fic.Also, I’ve wayyyy too many favorite Torao moments.


	4. Day 4

**Prompt:** Aesthetic 

**Day 4 - Permanence**

 

 

Law stared at the sign on a small shop in one of the North Blue islands, saying “Happy Corner”. The window was slightly obscured, dotted with moss and dirt. The first step of the stairs was broken and there were signs of indents along the walls; this place had endured several rough fights then. Despite the deceptive name that seemed to imply the shop being part of a red light district brothel, this is actually the right place.  

But in order to make sure, Law had looked for it on his own, sending Bepo and the rest of his crew on grocery errands instead. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Law stepped over the broken step and rapped his knuckles on the front door. He knocked again. 

 

Nobody opened the door. 

 

After a minute or two, Law started to doubt his sources and sighed. He was about to turn and head back to the sea port where he had ordered everyone to meet up. 

 

In the corner of his eye, he saw the window shades shift. A face peered from behind it, a wrinkling sour face of an old man. They made eye contact for a moment and then the man beckoned him to go to the back of the house, before throwing the shades closed. 

 

Law hesitated, unsure how to respond but gathered himself and stepped around the veranda to the back of the house.

 

“What yer want? You don’t look like marine so you musta be a visitor from outside. If you want release you’re way too early, Sonny. Opening hours are at Ten. If yer here early you musta want the good ones.” The old man grumbled, his white moustache twitching.

 

“I’m not here for -that-.” Law’s eyebrows twitched. “And I’m perfectly aware that’s not even part of your business.”

 

“Oh.” the old man blinked at him. “Ye think ye smart. What yer here for, Sonny?” 

 

“I’m looking for the owner of Happy Corner. I’ve heard he’s the best of the best in his line of work.”

 

“I am he.” the old man lowered one eye and peered at Law with the other one. With Law’s expertise he identified it as a fake eye, the colors too flat, too dry to be a real eye. “So you want a tattoo?”

 

“Yes.”   

 

“What kind?”

 

“A promise.”

 

“Just that? Yer have ta give me more than just that.”

 

“I have a rough design in my head…”

 

“Depending on your design, I’ll give you advice then. Come along.” the old man turned around and moved to the second house behind the Happy Corner. He jiggled the door open and gestured for Law to enter. “Where do you want them tatts?” the old man picked up thick glasses from a nearby study and picked up a tool kit nearby.

 

“My chest, my shoulders, my back and my arms.”

 

The old man stopped wiggling his glasses and stared at Law. “That’s mighty stupid of yer, Sonny. Ye be in too much pain if I do that in one day. Have a pad. Let’s see yer design then.”

 

Once done with the rough sketches, the old man looked at them critically, turned them around a few times before humming noncommitally and picked up a pen. “Yer a pirate, eh? A young one too. The design doesn’t look too insulting. These hearts… are they yer sweethears?”

 

“No. I’m part of the Hearts Pirates.”

 

“Ahhh. And this smiling one is yer Jolly Roger?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“These lines growing out of your heart…”

 

“Just random things.”

 

“Random things huh?“ The old man plucked his moustache and stared at it pensively. “They actually can mean anything. But since yer main design is a heart, yer trying to learn from yer mistakes. The extras here actually refer to the tree of life, a connection from earth to heaven. Is this a promise from someone who had died?”

 

Law inhaled sharply and thinned his lips to keep himself from giving more information to the old man than he already was. How the hell did a simple design turn into an analysis?

 

“I just want tattoos on my skin.” Law said through gritted teeth. 

 

The fake eye stared at him knowingly before the old man chuckled and snorted. Clearly amused. “All right. Give me a week then I’ll be done with this.”

 

“No. Three days. Do it in three days.”

 

“Ye be in pain for a long while if I work on ye this fast.”

 

“I don’t care. My log pose will set after three days. And my crew and I need to leave this island by then.”

 

The old man raised his eyebrows at him before huffing, “All right. Suit yerself, Sonny.” He took off his slippers, kneeled on the slightly higher platform in the room and patted the bamboo mat. “Take off yer clothes. I’ll begin with the tracing.” 

–

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did a quick study on tribal tattoos. LOL Please forgive me if you find any errors in this work. Whoops this got a little longer and threatened to turn into a series hahahaha. ;;;


	5. Day 5

**Prompt:** relationships

 

**Day 5 - Surprise**

 

* * *

 

_The one he tried to protect._

 

Done! 

 

Law stared down at the hand fan on the desk. He had been painstakingly working on it for a while, glueing the popsicle sticks together, testing their smooth movements and finally pasting a large paper with flowers printed across it. It was a painting he had done during art class. And now his secret project is done.

 

Law smiled at the result and showed it proudly to Sister. “Look, Sister!”

 

“Wow, that’s beautiful, Law. I’m sure Lamie will love it.”

 

“I hope so.” Law blushed and ducked his head. “She’s been looking forward to see the Summer festival stands and the fireworks.” 

 

“Now let’s wait for the glue to dry and I’ll get some wrapping paper for you.”

 

When it was time to go home, Law had carefully put the present inside his backpack and walked back home very slowly in order not to jar his precious gift for his little sister. 

 

 

_The ones he looked up to._

 

“Well done, Law. You’ll be the best doctor Flevance ever seen.” 

 

Law glowed under his father’s praise. As a quiet child himself, he didn’t know how to communicate his thanks to his own parents, often feeling a little embarrassed, a little bit lost. 

 

Father patted him on the head and then Mother sidled to Law’s other side. She went down to his eye level and pulled him in a loose hug. “My son is growing up so fast.” 

 

Law immediately went red. “Moooom, stop it.” He whined at her but she giggled and pulled off his hat to fluff his hair. “I’m going to make your favorite food tonight! Please anticipate.”

 

 

 _The one he learned to love too late_.

 

“A little longer and dinner will be done!” Corazon grinned wide-toothed at Law. He was busy stirring in a small pot; some kind of animal stew. 

 

Law didn’t care. Stupid Corazon kidnapped him before he could follow Doflamingo into the seas. Stupid old man. He was such a klutz too. How could this man even surviv-

 

“Oi, something is burning,” Law sniffed and checked Corazon’s shoulder to see if he had magically conjured fire across it by accident. 

 

“Huh? You said something?” Corazon hummed, blinking wide-eyed at Law.

 

It’s when Law finally trailed his eyes downward and found the source, “OH MY GOD YOUR COAT IS ON FIRE!’

 

Corazon’s eyes widened and he let out a silent scream, quickly pulling his coat from the edges of the cooking coals. A small fire had built up at the zoom. Law was immediately nearby and stomped on it as best as his little foot could do. 

 

Once the fire was completely out, Law crossed his arms and glared at Corazon.

 

“I meant to do that.” Corazon huffed unconvincingly and had the audicity to put on his most innocent smile.

 

“Move over. I’m cooking this time.” Law sighed.

 

 

_The one he trained._

 

Law dodged Bepo’s kicks and punches easily. They’ve been sparring ever since they found this island. The perfect open area with enough space to maneuver and no civilians or marines nearby. The rest of his tiny crew had formed a semi circle around their fighting space, cheering them both on.

 

“Come on, Bepo. Are you trying to go easy on me?” Law snapped and threw a kick at Bepo’s head. 

 

“Sorry Captain!” Bepo stopped to flip a bow. (”IDIOT, DON’T STOP TO APOLOGIZE.” the rest of the crew shouted!)

 

“Then move faster!” 

 

“Aye captain!” 

 

“Penguin!” Law flicked a glance over his shoulder. “You’re next.”

 

“YES!” Penguin’s eyes sparkled.

 

“With Shachi!”

 

“Awww man, I want to spar with Captain.” 

 

“Are you saying I suck at this?”

 

“Of course you do!” 

 

“Meet me in the ring, Penguin.”

 

“You’re on, Shachi!”

 

The more he sparred with Bepo, the more Bepo would improve in close physical combat. To be honest, close combat was not Law’s forte. But ever since he started gathering his crew, he decided they all needed to learn the art of street fighting and other botched up forms of martial arts. 

 

Their journey on the Grand line will continue to be dangerous and exhausting. His crew will work as the front line offenses and he will be their defense. Building up their combat skills will give Law leeway to preserving his Devl Fruit ability. 

 

 

_The one who gave him hope again._

 

“Torao, we did it! We won!” 

 

Luffy smiled brightly at him, showing all his front teeth. His face was covered in blood and bruises. Actually, his whole body was not that far off either. At least, Luffy hadn’t had to lose an arm and lose more than half pint of his blood. 

 

“Yeah.” Law was only able to utter. The decisive fight still left him speechless. It was odd, huge, random, totally stupid, and yet Luffy beat Doflamingo. 

 

Law’s mind was slow to work out that he’s finally free from Doflamingo. He’s finally rid the world from Joker. 

 

“And now we partyyyyy!” Luffy screamed out, shoving both his arms into the air and then dropped to the ground in a cloud of dust. Unmoving.

 

“Luffy!” Law yelped and quickly leaned over to check his pulse. 

 

Oh.

 

He’s just out cold. Law let out a relieved sigh and finally, FINALLY, allowed himself to savour the moment. He laid himself beside Luffy, breathed in slowly and smiled up at the sky. His eyelids involuntarily lowered themselves and he was out like a light.

 

 

**end**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 days late, sorry. Was working on opbigbang at the last stretch. So I’m going to post all the themes in one go.


	6. Day 6

**Prompt:** doctor / ~~Pirate~~ ****

 

**Day 6 - Knowledge**

 

 

For a free-spirited and random crew like Mugiwara, they definitely have quite an amazing compilation of books in their library. Granted, Law’s pretty sure the one who has the most was Nico-ya, considering he’s seen her reading several books in one day. 

 

The bookshelves looked sturdy to his amateur eyes and the space the library provided was designed in a way that Robo-ya could build more shelves in case they have decided to grow their collection. 

 

He had only thrown a glance at the book corner and read off the name tags pasted against the shelves to see which shelf belonged to whom. Of course, unsurprisingly, Mugiwara-ya didn’t own one, for the second lowest shelf where his name was printed, was empty. Nico-ya and Nami-ya have the largest book collection of them all, with Tony-ya’s collection finishing third. 

 

As a fellow-doctor, Law’s eyes immediately zoomed in on Tony-ya’s collection. During the 2 years separation what exactly had the young doctor learned? Did he find some kind of chemical draught that could heal faster? Had he tested his research and written notes and analysis somewhere in a journal? How much did the medical world change in some islands? Had it evolved into better treatments, better cures?

 

Law was particularly interested in that herb balm Tony-ya had used at Punk Hazard when the tanuki wanted to fix the many physical wounds the children, the marines and the Mugiwara crew had acquired. What kind of secret ingredient did he use to make the balm? Where can Law find it?  Would Tony-ya tell him if Law asked or should he actually snoop through Tony-ya’s book collection instead? 

 

But Law can’t make sudden movements in this study. He could feel Nico-ya’s contemplative looks searing his back. She probably had that all-knowing smile on her face right now. His skin prickled under her intense gaze and Law suppressed the urge to lash out with his cursed sword. He pretended to give the rest of the room a cursory glance, steeled himself and turned around to face her, his poker face on.

 

“I think if you just ask Chopper, he won’t mind lending some of his books to you.” Nico-ya said with an enigmatic smile and walked passed him, not brushing his shoulders, as she put back the book in her hand on the top shelf and lightly dragged a fingertip across the spines to select another, and then three more. 

 

Law hummed in affirmation and exited the room to look for the tanuki doctor. unfortunately, he couldn’t get the young doctor alone since he’s either occupied with Nose-ya and Mugiwara-ya in some idiot dancing game, or he’s disappeared to the Crow’s Nest to check up on Zoro-ya’s wounds. It’s only during lunch time that Law was able to see Tony-ya. 

 

He had maneuvered himself to sit at the table where Tony-ya sat on his right side and ignored the significant look Nico-ya sent his way. The rest of the Mugiwara crew hadn’t noticed his change of seating arrangement, too busy to scarf down the food in front of them and fighting Mugiwara-ya’s grubby thieving hands. 

 

Then Law found his opportunity when the desserts came in. Having spent one whole day with the odd crew, Law had observed them very closely and Tony-ya was the easiest to read. Maybe because they were both doctors, maybe because he wore his emotions on his sleeves. 

 

Law went for the all kill.

 

He pushed his share of the dessert, a plain vanilla cream puff with some hints of orange flavor, towards Tony-ya’s plate. 

 

Tony-ya blinked at the unexpected gesture and stared up at Law in confusion, fluffy cream dotted the corner of his mouth, his cheeks stopped rolling around as he chewed. 

 

“I want to see your library.” Law said simply.

 

Bribing the tanuki with sweets was the perfect plan.

 

Tony-ya swallowed the piece he’d been chewing and wiggle-danced, “FOR ME? REALLY? OH YOU’RE A REALLY GOOD GUY, LAW AFTER ALL. YOU ASSHOLE DON’T THINK YOU CAN BE NICE TO ME JUST BY GIVING ME YOUR FOOD!”

 

**End**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer drabble for one of the sentences from my “[Lost in New World](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3318686)” fic. And the library part was inspired by Oda’s [SBS pic of the Sunny's library/study](http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130525211305/onepiece/images/5/50/Thousand_Sunny's_Library,_Workrooms,_and_Bathhouse.png) and "[Reading the Strawhats](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5840419/1/Reading-the-Strawhats) by [callosum](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2102064/callosum). 
> 
> Late for the submission cuz I was working on the last stretches of opbigbang


	7. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of the Trafalgar Law Week mini drabbles. Thank you everyone for staying till the end. The challenge was fun and engaging. I was excited to see everyone’s submissions. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Gift for: Cham, with whom I’d jokingly plotted out this scenery at one point… and it’s now a reality. :D**

**Prompt:** Corazon / ~~Free day~~

 

 ******Day 7 - Respect**

 

They drifted in a small boat towards the nearest islands with enough food and water crates to last them for a week or two. According to Corazon’s map and the log pose, it will take at least three more days before they’d find land, look for a capable doctor and stock up. 

 

During the day when the sun was ablaze in the sky, he ditched the feather coat, too hot to weat the thick material. He stacked up the wooden crates to form at least some make shift shade and both Law and himself would huddle against the temporary shading wall until night fall. 

 

It didn’t take long for Corazon’s sensitive nose to pick up the repulsive scent of unwashed bodies, stinking clothes and traces of urine and feces cooking in the black bucket. 

 

He looked down at his young charge, who was still stubbornly ignoring him, his face pressed into his knees. Silent. Maybe he’s asleep?  Or maybe he’s having a heat stroke? As far as Corazon knows, Law had never actually been this long out in the sun.

 

Once they find land, Corazon is going to book a room at some small bed and breakfast hotel and pay for a a long, long bath. Then they can eat some real cooked food and spend the night in an actual, fluffy bed. 

 

The reason why he didn’t share this idea to make peace with Law immediately though was because his brother had spies everywhere. He might have sent people to follow them around the world, to keep an eye on their every move. And if they catch Corazon extracting money from a legal bank using his marine code, his cover will be blown in no time. 

 

Corazon had been working this secretive for so long, he can’t risk jeapordizing his mission with comforts.   

 

He still has some cash on himself though. Stuffed in the socks he’s wearing right now. Maybe they can stay at a small room for two days tops and then choose a different one two days after. Never too long in one place. 

 

He looked down at Law again and wrinkled his nose. All right, first, Law definitely needed a change of clothes. Two pair of shorts, underwear and shirts. 

 

The moment they found land with a visible bustling harbor town, Corazon had already made a decision. He hid their boat in a nearby cave, tied it tightly on a nearby rock and picked Law up by the scruff of his shirt.

 

The action surprised Law and he yelped and threw wild kicks and punches at Corazon. “Leggo! Lemme go!”

 

“We’re going to find a room, take a bath and some food.” Corazon said in his most serious voice. But his lip was bleeding so his stern expression had failed to keep Law quiet. 

 

Law snorted and flailed around. “Put me down! Put me down this instant! I can walk on my own!”

 

“Nope! Won’t do it.” Corazon shook his head, the ends of his hat slapping his cheek. “I don’t want you to run off the first chance you get. So I’m gonna carry you myself.”

 

“You bastard! Leggo! Leggo!” Law flailed some more and threw punches and kicks. Corazon dragged his feather coat from the boat and quickly rolled it around Law until he’s immobilize and fit quite snugly against Corazon’s hip. 

 

“That should do it.” Corazon grinned. “Now be quiet. I’m going to look for food and shelter for both of us. And then later~,” His voice sing-songed as he looked at Law, “We go shopping for your clothes!” 

 

“I don’t need clothes. Mine are just fine.” Law grumbled. 

 

“Law, you stink. You think I’m gonna let you wear the same underwear for a month? Nope. We need a set of that to last us for our journey. We can buy detergent to wash them later.” Corazon thought out loud, finger tapping his chin as he stepped out of the small cave, the sea water slushing his legs wet and climbed the uneven ground to the top where the sea harbor city was built. 

 

He didn’t make it successfully on the first try though. 

 

One pebble shifted under his foot and somehow the unexpectedness sent Corazon crashing over his head and tumbled down with Law still in his hand. They both screamed as they rolled down the hill into the sea. 

 

Now they definitely need new clothes as soon as possible.

 

* * *

 

 

They entered the nearest clothing store, dripping wet from head to toe and received some free towels from one of the nice sales ladies, who directed them to check out their collection of shirts on sales for emergency clothes. Apparently people around here sometimes ended up in water by accident too and emergency clothes were in high demand. 

 

“How about this, Law?” Corazon picked out a tacky shirt with frilly collar. 

 

Law gave him a long deadpanned look. “No.” And he turned away to rummage through the clothes stacked up in the sales shelves.

 

“And this?” Corazon tapped Law’s back and nearly shoved the shirt into Law’s face. It was a blue and white shirt with a huge bear stitched in the center.

 

“I’m not a baby anymore.”

 

Corazon pouted. “But it looks good on you, see?” He laid the shirt over Law’s back. “They even have matching bear underwear.”

 

Law’s face immediately colored. “Shitty man, stop being creepy! I can choose my own clothes just fine.” 

 

“You’re right, Law. absolutely right. Choose whatever you like. I’ll just be in that corner then.” Corazon pointed to a direction but Law wasn’t listening. He folded the bear shirt and underwear and turned away from Law, headed right to the check out register to pay for that first.

 

Law probably like cute, fluffy things. a lot of kids seem to like them so much so why would Law be any different. Besides, the bear had soft hairs too. It’d be very comfortable on cold nights.

 

 

**The end**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR TAKING YOUR TIME TO READ~ ♥


End file.
